


Those who fought

by Neontal_Ream



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Graphic depictions of warfare, M/M, NON-LINEAR story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neontal_Ream/pseuds/Neontal_Ream
Summary: A series of video journals, letters, and short stories about the infantry of the UNSC, with a few non-canon groups to add intrest. Takes place both during and after the Human-Covenant war.





	Those who fought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with an advancing Covenant armor column, a single squad gives wounded time to escape.

_2551_

_Felid, Antarean tundra_

 

"IN-COMING!"

Another barrage of plasma soared across the twilight, pummeling the concrete bunker. This was their window. Peeking the barrel of a rocket launcher out of the door, Lance Corporal Jacobs took aim at the nearest clustering of grunts. Squeezing the handle, a single rocket shot through the tube, careening towards the smaller aliens. The following explosion splattered various fluids and chunks across the ground and wall. The Marines took back to cover as more of the plasma mortars hurtled towards them with an erie whir. Jacobs dived back into the bunker as-as-as-as-as-a

 

[ERROR: A detailed history of TheGreatWar.audio has stopped working. Checking for a solution...]

 

&̶͇̭̆̔:̜̘̬̝̬̩̻̞͎ͬ̄̅̈̃̒͝)̵̰̮̼͇͍ͮ͒͌͛͢(̈ͦ̒͋͑̾̃҉̰̙$̰̦͖̦̹ͬ͒ͦ̈ͫ̾ͧ̚͘;̴̣̘̞͍̗̦̟̈ͩ͛̄ͩͫ͋$̭̺͛̐̿̐͌̎)ͨͥ̀҉̻̩̻̝̭͚͉(̴̻̝͖̪͚̱͛̍̒̀̏̚-̯̘̩̒͒͒"̶̬͈͂̅ͭ͟͠;̲̦̠ͬ̊̓̃̂͂̃̊̿͘)̶̝̂͌ͅ-̛̬̻̣̺̩̠͇̖̬̏̂ͬ͛̃ͫͭ!̬̹͉̋̈́ͩ̎̿́'̪̘̮̪ͥ̓ͪͮṡ̱̟̠̣͚̪̦̉̒ͬ̀͟h͇͍͎͔͗͑͂͋a̸͍͓̝̤̯͕̮̯ͪͣͩ̏ḫ̼̃͆ͣ̒j̡͍̘̥̼̩̖͑̆ͯ̅̅̏͟͡d͛̎ͯ̏͛͝͏̭̼͍͖̀ͅh̵͇̼̟̼͔̟͈̓͌̐̇̇̅̚ͅw̬̞̲̓ͪ̿̂͆̀)̩̱̠̟̓́ͭ:̭̩͈̲̦̻̭̑ͯ̇ͫ͛̏ͮ̏ͪ̕͡(̛̗̮͍̻̓͊̎͂̽̀̚͟)̶͎̰͇͙͑͑ͨ̿̚͘-́̎͗͏̗̙̲̼̞:̍͏͝͏̱̼̙̲̗/̰̦̺̭̝ͦ̈_ͮ̑ͫ̑̔ͭ͗ͧ̾͡͏̢̯̜͕@̨͔͎̙͉͛́ͦͥbͩͮͬ̏͌̈͏̴̜̰͉͙͉̺̭r͇͖̮̗͇̎̈́͊͗͋̄̊̄i͙̮͉͇̗̖͓ͮͣͮͤͮ̏͋̎ͦa̼͖̰̗͕̗͈ͭͭ͗ͮ̌̆ͩ͞n̼̪̄͌̍͋̅̚͝n̥͓͇͖̳̦̗̔̃̚͞ͅa̝͔͍̳̺͒̏̒ͯ̀̚̚͜.̷͓͚̉͆ͪ̋̎̇̽̋ͮ͡e̩̬̼͎̜̖̟͚͔͑̐̈ͥͦ̀͟x̪͕̣͉̦̽̆͑́̓ę͔͕̿́͊€̗̯͖̼̙ͩ́͜͜|̧̰̼ͤ̈́>̢̛̼̞͎̻̳̥̯͖͂̋ͧ̿̽̚͠{̮̤͚͕̥ͮ̉́͆ͩ̉̆̚͢͞^͔̣̻͕̠̬̯̾̒͂̑ͪ̎͘_̸̣̱͕͔̯̯̖͛͆̀͂͞#̖͚͇̮̦ͩ̾ͅ>̢͎̻̦̯̞̖̟̆̕͠ͅ{̷̗̬͈́̏̍͛͆̿̓̿¥̺̻͗̐̾ͬ̈́͗͛̿̚+̧͍̲̻̝̈͋̚€̨̛͓̳̲͗ͬ̾̌̃̂̾{̗͙̈̌̔͠+̰̮͈͑̀̀ͭͧ̀ͭ̋͜[ͪͦ̂̀͏̼^̠͎̮͇͙͈̲̇͟ͅ¥͖̄̈͆̑̏̄͒̅̄͠_̛͈͔̘̯̠̻̽ͣ̋̈͆?̷̂ͧ̅̓ͭ͗̀͏̼̩̪{̵͓̼ͬ̽͗͟͢ͅ!̩͍͋̽̿ͨ̑̀͞=̢̬̝̱͋̏]̞͕̓̔͂ͩ̑̄̀̚=̷̧͕͓ͪ̏́͛̿̓<͓̟̹͆̓͌̑̏͛͛ͭ͠ͅͅ•̷̼̺͑̿̿̀]̍̐͏͙̕!̹̘͙̪͙͎̠̈́͗̒͑͌̃͑̀'̱̼̫͆ͫͦͨ̇́͂̐͡͡ͅẘ̟͔̪̟̮͓͕͎̿̈̾̏ͪ͡ö͎̳̝̗̠̪͚̤̬́̓̔̋̃ͧ͟͢:̹̭̰̟̫͉ͮ̓̉ͮ̍ͭ́́/̷̛̭̫̫̤̘͉ͣ̈̚͞_̢̼͕̱̉͠ỹ̨̜̥̖̿̈ͨ̌͌̒͞ó̰̑͊ͥͤ̍̚͜u̯̅̅̀̚͡h̦̬̟͈̏̓̃̚a̶̦̪͙͕ͮͫ̄̎͐̿̏͛̏͘͟v̷̱͚̤̣͎̮͍̦͉ͭ̂̀ͫ̔̕͜e͉̟̺̘̦ͧ̐ͮͮͨ͐̇ͥ̾p̂̌͌͜͏̫̲̥͡e̡̳̩̞̼͙̺̘͊ͫͤ̌͞ŗ̵̹̔̆ͬ̀̒s̢̟̘͔̝̝͇͍̳̟̆͐̎ͬͯ͊i̵̛͖̬̟̹̲̲̪̘͂̀s̷ͦ̿ͩ̎̂͂ͭ̿̇͜͏̮͍̹̮̜t̡͈̠͖̦̣͈̝̰ͨ͛̆ͯ̂̉ḛ̦ͦ̔̅ͨͣ̔̂͢d̡͔̦̝͙͓͇̎̂͌̏̀̔ͥ͋f̳̪͙͚̮ͮͮͮ̂̇̄ͨͣ͘a̶͙̅ͣ͘r̯̲̪͈͚̫̅ͩ̈̚͟t̸̐̾ͣ҉̪̮͖͈̺̥ǫ̶̢̱̫͚̣̱͆o̸̜̙̯͗͊̉l̤̲̦͔͕̦͂̌̋̽ͬ̾̓́͟ͅõ͇̖̭͕̯ͬ̅ͪ̀n̨̨̯̹ͥ̃͂̎̔͢gͥ͐ͦ͋ͩͣ͟͏̼͕͔/̵̘̱͖͖̰ͣ̅(̷̪̞̝̗̃͆̍͊̽ͧ-̛̜̘̬̅͋͛ͧ̈̾͜;̨̜̭̦͚̱͇̦̄́̋͂͂(̗̗̟͚̘̗ͥͥ̾̂͊̾͐͝!̎̌̍̋͂͑̚҉̷͍̘͔,ͩ̇̔͏͈̮̳̦͙̕?̧̫̜̿ͧͣͦ͝͞ͅ-̘̽̀͢.̇ͮͩͣ͏̻,͓̝̩̺͓͚̖ͣ̆ͪ̈́̆̀ͮ̀?̛̳̳̠̻͉̙͚̦̏ͦ̃ͫ̃ͭ͝:̪͓̦͍ͪ̽̐́͜"͚͍͑ͬͭͩ́"̡̯̘̱̺̗͒ͦ̅̚̕͝"̺̰̱̼͕̪̗ͥ̉͛ͯͬ̂ͥ̚͠“̮͈̖̖͈̽͒ͪ̍̾͢"̶̴̟̤̤̺ͮ̀͗͌ͣ̃̀̽̍̕/̢̢̼̥̰͈̦͕ͣ͠ͅ!̘͙͕͍̞͇̮ͮ̈́̆̓ͥͨ‰̸̲̜͖̪͇͚̳͕͈ͮͮ̐ͩ̐ͦ͠•̫̮̯͚͎͒̔͆̈̓̀̚§̸̤̞̞ͮ̍ͫ̽͝͝»͉̰̫̩͖͖͚͔̝ͩ̌͒̿ͫ̓̿͘͟͡:͓̭̠̻͇̜͔̅̓́ͪ͌ͫ̏͛̉͘͞/̬͉̺̲͉̪̪̱͌̅̄ͤͮ͊̈́͝_͈̬ͪͧͦ̿̓̔̎͌͞t̶̰͖̪̼̊̈́̂̽̂͗h̞̘͓ͤͫ̓ͥ̏̑͗́͝ï̮͎ͤ͊ͤͣͅș̸̞̮͖̓̿̃ͥ́s͔̯̥̼̆͒t͉̭́̍̓͌ͩ̈͘͢o̡͐̍͛҉̼̤̫̘̯̜͈̀r̸̴̢̞̘̝͎̺̤ͨ́̆͛͐̆̅ỵ̯̠̠̺̦̰ͮͥ͌̓̄̎̀̀̚c͓̠̠̗̖ͪͤ̑̍a̷͉̻̞͙̤͔͈̥̻͛͗̊̚n͙̣͇͖̯͒̃ͦ̉̚͡͞n̸ͭ͌͐ͫ̀̚҉̩͈͉̯̹͚̼o͑҉̷̺͈̜̗͜t͖͇̜̑̍͐́b̰̝ͣ̓ͯͧ̈̀̋̏͜͝ę̙͂̾̆͝t̴̻̝͖͎͖͔̫̺͒̅͊̓͒ͦo̴̴̎͗̋̊̃ͬ҉̖̻̤̜̠͓l̶̛̻̩ͪ̑̒̚͞ď̴̸̛̤̼͒͗̚y͓̞̺͂͛̂̋̔́̍́͒͟e͆͂̋̌̇ͮ͛҉̠̺̼̳̯̹̝͇t̷̢̨̯͎̲̹̝̽ͭ̈́(̻̜̣̥͋̎ͮ/̷̢͈̩̦̟̏ͤ̓̿͘-͎̹͎͓͐̎̀̓(̻̻̱̼̤̓̓̅5̶̸̴̫̱̞̤̠̇͂ͪ͒̚/̝̰̲͓͖͇̓͌ͯ͂ͤ̔ͅ-̳̪͚̝̞̍ͪ͐̿ͤͦ́͑͛͜͡3̶̛̮͙̹̊͊͊ͪͅ3̲̫̩͙͔͍͑͊͘7̷̷̗̟̩̥̰̞̺͓̑ͣ͗̾̚͝1̲̬̩̟̏ͥ̍͗̂̂ͨ͌(̧̠̮̥͕̤̐́̑͛̽́)̓̄͗̚͏̢̬̝̲̻͍̗4ͯ̓̑͐̚͟҉͈̟͇8̸̶̷̭̦̟̭̫̰͋ͪ̐̌ͅ,̶̼̳̪͓̝ͬ̓̆̏ͭ͂ͬ́̚͜$ͧ̊҉̧̞̰̼͍̮̹͈̥̙͝2̺̻̘̥̰̈̂̿̋͋̃ͯ̓ͅͅ(̛͈̝̱͈̘̺̣̼̉͒ͤ̌͐̿8̡̭̪͎̯̖̩̭̼͇ͦͮͩ͡3̮̣ͧͦͧ̉̃͌

 

_/Greetings, user. I am UNSC historical catalog AI Bramhall. I apologize for interrupting your book, but given your current status as a prospective ambassador, I felt it nessacary to provide you with more accurate data. This will also include post-war material. For the sake of brevity, data will be presented in a manner most important to current relations./_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a painfully short chapter, but I needed to skip to something more interesting while also introducing the AI.


End file.
